Ilusiones
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: ...codigos guerra... guerra interna, sentimientos memorias... y ella ahora vestida de terciopelo y un oscuro velo funerario cubre su rostro...ilusiones... todo descompuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusiones**

**Por: Soley de Lioncourt**

Capitulo 1 

**Lo cercana que puede ser una conclusión**

Paralelo a los sueños es esa especie de trance, en el que las personas suelen entrar cuando en sus mentes suelen acorralarse los sentimientos, o cuando están deprimidas o simplemente se sienten frustradas, ese mismo tipo de trances pueden suscitarse en los seres que simplemente se encuentran dentro del estado pre-patogénico a lo que se le conoce como "enamoramiento".

Ella estaba ahí, rubia como siempre, su cabello acomodado resistentemente en esas dos coletas atadas a un decisivo moño rosa. Hoy no era diferente. Hoy era como siempre. Un día como cualquiera. Nada como eso. Y recargada en la pared de tabiques rojizos, con una especie de brillo a pesar del polvo, barnizados con una especie de rocío accidental que sinceramente no merecía encontrarse ahí. Volvió sus ojos al cielo nuevamente, ya había mirado su reloj y desgraciadamente solo habían pasado 15 minutos, y el receso de mediodía aun continuaba.

En toda la mañana no había hecho ninguna maldad o burlas acostumbradas a nadie, no había puesto el pie a algún tonto que pasara frente suyo, y sobretodo, no había reparado en que en toda la mañana no había sido tentada a arrojarle una sola bola de papel al cabeza de balón, no le había hecho alguna broma de mal gusto... si podía añadirse, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a alguna persona.

Sí, quizá si analizaba ella misma su situación... hoy no era un día cualquiera, simplemente el día esperado por cualquiera a quien ya había acostumbrado a sus hazañas bien logradas. No reparó en las miradas de sus compañeros, mucho menos en la de una chica de cabellos cortos y negros, baja estatura y gafas, quien la había estado observando detenidamente las ultimas horas en la escuela. Se había decidido a ir hacia ella, ya que hoy no le había sonsacado el almuerzo.

-¿te sucede algo Helga?-preguntó la chica del cabello negro y gafas, la rubia frente a ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿porqué habría de sucederme algo?-preguntó con quietud en la voz, aquella tonalidad sorprendió de sobremanera a Fibby.

-bueno... hoy te ves cabizbaja... y créeme... no es normal en ti.

-ya lo sé..-bufó Helga, y trató de desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio que no fueran los ojos de Fibby.

-venga, dílo, es mejor si hablas.

-me interrogas solo porque no he hecho algo de lo que los demás se quejen a la hora del receso para que tu puedas escucharlo y luego reprocharme como si fueras mi mamá...-dijo Helga con sorna-...y creo que daría lo mismo si te digo o no lo que tengo.

-bueno... siempre has sido hiperactiva Helga... quizá encontraste una cura...

-no no encontré una cura...-añadió Helga irrumpiendo en las palabras a medias de Fibby, mas ella no prosiguió, siquiera contestó.-bueno... ¿qué haces aquí parada frente a mi?... ya vete, ya sabes el motivo Fibby, no me molestes.-añadió con molestia y curzó los brazos.

-... ¿qué no encontraste una cura es el motivo?-contestó Fibby-... ojalá tan solo una vez pudieras confiar en los demás... no necesitas quedarte en ese caparazón por siempre.

-tu no sabes nada de eso... no entenderías nada... a demás no te importa.

-si no me importaras no te preguntaría lo que tienes Helga... piensa en eso... al menos yo si te considero mi amiga...-musitó Fibby-... pero me doy cuenta que no soy correspondida...

Fibby miró directamente a Helga, quizá en espera de alguna respuesta suya que pudiera desasir las palabras anteriores, mas se desilusionó cuando la rubia se alejó caminando hacía las puertas que daban al colegio nuevamente, a pasos fuertes e irreprimibles; suspirando.

Con molestia, la chica mas aplicada de su clase se dejó caer en el pavimento, recargándose en la misma pared que momentos antes ocupaba Helga. Se quedó ensimismada mirando el mismo suelo, o quizá el color de sus zapatos.

XxXxXxX 

Las horas habían transcurrido ligeramente similares, sin ningún movimiento en falso, sin ninguna hazaña... todo el tiempo desde la noche anterior, Helga había estado atormentándose con la misma idea, el mismo cuestionamiento irremediable... fue entonces cuando las palabras de su madre le vinieron a la mente como en hondas incontrolables...

#flashback (retroceso nn)#

-ya llegué...-dijo una abatida Helga mientras dejaba su morral en el recibidor y caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de alguna botana; sabía que a pesar de anunciarse nada cambiaba en el ambiente, volver de la escuela, llegar a la casa y encontrarla vacía, o con una madre dormida con la cabeza recargada en el lavabo... o simplemente la familia congregada en una especie de hipnotismo proveniente de alguna hazaña nueva de la bien dotada Olga...(al menos cuando volvía de la academia a visitarlos) y ella como un mísero fantasma pasado desapercibido. Pero en esa ocasión no era así.

Había ya arremetido contra la bolsa de pan y dirigiéndose al refrigerador, cuando desconcertada se percato de la presencia de su hermana Olga en la cocina, de pié, recargándose en la parte trasera de una silla mal acomodada de la mesa; vestía una falda azul cielo a la rodilla y un blusón blanco adornado de listones azules en los hombros y cuello, miraba a Helga fija y seriamente...

-aggg... gga golviste...gge ggguevo...-articuló Helga, con la rebanada de pan blanco de caja dentro de la boca, impidiéndole la adecuada fonética... (o.o?¬¬?)...

-Helga...-dijo Olga, pareció no prestar atención a las vagas y poco entendibles palabras de su hermana Helga, y de pronto sonrió.-sácate ese pan de la boca... creo que la noticia que te vamos a dar te va a gustar...

-noticia?-dijo al fin Helga, pareciendo sorprendida-...¿No me digas que vas a casarte y abandonarás la casa para irte muy lejos a vivir con un extranjero?...-Olga se quedó en silencio con los ojos un poco abiertos, volvió a sonreír, como si de nada le interesaran esos comentarios.

-nop...-contestó Olga-no es eso...

-¿ah no?... entonces... ¿nunca vas a graduarte de la universidad por malas notas?-preguntó Helga con simpatía fingida.

-no-u.u, bufó Olga ya un poco decidida- Mamá y Papá estan en la sala de estar... ven conmigo, te estábamos esperando...-añadió, alejándose de la mesa y saliendo al pasillo.

-oye ¡espera un segundo¡-exclamó Helga con su habitual tono de voz áspero-si son demostraciones de alguno de tus inexplorados talentos no cuenten conmigo...

-no es eso... ya te dije que te vamos a decir algo importante...

-¡por favor¡ ¡¿algo importante?¡ y luego a mí... já seguro será una estupidez... ¿por qué no me dejas comer a gusto?... a ellos no les pasa por la cabeza mi presencia... diles que no estoy.

-ya deja de hacerte la indispuesta... te aseguro que te alegrará saber lo que...-dudó Olga-bueno...-tomó a Helga de la muñeca y esta con arrebato la apartó.

-¡oye oye¡ ¡que me salas¡-añadió con sorna y el cejo fruncido, y caminó detrás de Olga hacia el salón de estar.

Miriam y Bob estaban en el sofá, con una carita sonriente, muy parecida a la que Olga había poseído apenas hace instantes cuando la miró en la cocina

-vaya que te has retrasado Olga...-dijo con su habitual y áspera voz el gran Bob

-Helga...-corrigió Helga molesta y se dejo caer torpemente en el sofá, hundiéndose lo más que podía, algo molesta.

-como sea...-añadió Bob-te queremos decir algo...

-¿me van a dar en adopción?-intervino Helga con sarcasmo.

-algo mejor que eso...-añadió la señora Miriam con un dejo de ingenuidad.

-pues mira Olga-intervino de nuevo Bob...

-¡al grano¡-intervino Helga alzando la voz.

-¡¡vamos a mudarnos¡¡-dijo una voz que no era ni de Bob ni de Miriam. Helga dirigió su rostro a su hermana mayor.

-¿si?... espero que no esté muy lejos de la parada de autobús...-contestó Helga sin nada de sorpresa.

-ja¡... paradas de autobús... por favor... –rió Olga- a donde vamos no creo que lo necesites más... bueno al menos no para el colegio.

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-¡¡nos vamos fuera de la ciudad¡¡-exclamó con alegría-nada mas ni nada menos que a Canadá¡-añadió en tono mas lato guiñando un ojo. Helga había sentido como si hubiera tragado un cubo entero de hielo y le estuviera resbalando por el esófago.

-y... y... ¿por... que?-preguntó Helga entrecortada.-¿quién decidió eso?...

-pues... yo-contestó Bob-he llevado a cabo un nuevo negocio... la empresa de tele comunicadores Bob será aliada con Tele comunicadores Ottawa por una buena temporada... si todo sale bien es posible que se unan y se forme una empresa nueva, con mayor prestigio, encanto y tecnología... para no ir a la quiebra... inclusive es probable que si eso sucede seremos de dinero y nos quedemos por siempre en Ottawa...-infirió orgulloso Bob, con una especie de emoción en la palabra...

-ahhh ni se te ocurra decir... "espero me escriban de vez en cuando si no da lo mismo porque yo me quedo"... porque es inevitable que no evadas esta oportunidad.-dijo Olga a Helga adelantándose seguramente a lo que pensaba ella decir.

-ni aunque quisiera... esta casa ya esta casi vendida, mañana se cierra el trato.

-¡¡QUEEE?¡¡-EXCLAMÓ Helga, sentía el estómago muy vacío pero no por hambre.-¿Cómo ES POSIBLE BOB?-se dirigió a su padre enérgica-¡¿¿¿¿PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?¡

-no me discutas Helga... y ve a preparar todas tus cosas porque mañana por la noche tomamos el avión a Canadá...-infirió Bob aún sonriendo con los brazos extendidos sobre su sofá-... y mañana en la escuela te vas despidiendo de tus amiguitos y eso...

-JE, deberías estar contenta... siempre te quejabas de esta ciudad, de las calles, de todo el mundo...-añadió Olga, Helga hubiera preferido de Olga se quedara con el pico cerrado.

Sin más que objetar y con la garganta casi anudada desapareció del vestíbulo con ese mismo vacío irremediable.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación... sus ojos se detuvieron en el armario, su lugar secreto, se adentró en él y se tiró en el suelo, frente a algo que parecía un óleo sobre un tripie, tapado por una manta. Esta manta calló revelando un rostro, cuyas formas eran similares a las de un balón de fútbol americano, de nariz redonda y mediana, ojos negros azabache y un rubio y tupido, además de despeinado cabello rubio, adornado en el centro por una pequeña gorra azul; el rostro el chico sonreía desde el retrato, mismo, que Helga había pasado pintando el pasado verano entero... fruto maestro de un arduo esfuerzo, en su acudir secretamente a lecciones de pintura...

Deseaba mas que nada en el planeta pasar la vida entera siquiera sabiendo que estaba cerca de alguien...

Aquella noticia como bomba dando de lleno en un cabizbajo corazón le hizo notar algo; no deseaba irse... no era por la escuela, no era por las amistades... ni mucho menos por su encariñamiento con la ciudad... algo le impedía determinantemente la partida... algo fuerte y demasiado implacable para olvidarse: _una persona... esta bien esa persona no era común y corriente... era su amor, su único y secreto amor..._

#Fin del Flashback( fin del retroceso, fin del recuerdo)#

Estaba casi ida, de nada le servía ya intentar concentrarse en clase, cuando la mayor parte de ellas la había pasado del mismo modo que ahora, detrás, con las pupilas dilatadas, algunas venillas rojas que evidenciaban ganas de llorar, mas quiso contener esas lágrimas... como las había retenido desde el día anterior... solo mirando al joven rubio de la gorra azul cielo... nadie parecía percatarse, tan solo Fibby, y a pesar de su descontento del descanso, no estaba dispuesta a arreglar con ella nada, ningún asunto acerca de lo que inevitablemente ocurriría esa noche y sin tomar en cuenta la melancolía del despido... lo había decidido... desaparecería para todos y nadie, nunca más volvería a saber de ella... nunca más...

_/-... y mañana en la escuela te vas despidiendo de tus amiguitos y eso...-dijo Bob/_

Las palabras de su padre le pasaron un momento invadiendo sus pensamientos... pero no le prestó atención.

Estaba lo suficientemente deprimida como antes casi nunca ocurría, como para dedicarle su atención a su amiga... o a la que hasta hace unas horas seguía manteniendo... ya no... solo le importaba el rubio... solo él...

¿Tendría sentido despedirse?... ¿Debía ahora declararle sus sentimientos a Arnold antes de partir? Ó... dejarlo todo como estaba... guardarse ese amor... esas inexplicables ansias de levantarse de su asiento y gritar al mundo sus sentimientos, incluso para que él lo escuchara, no importando la vergüenza, las miradas de los demás... incluso lo que Arnold pensase...

¿O... de verdad era tan importante lo que Arnold pensase?...¿Tan auténtico era el amor que no importase que el sentimiento solo fuese de un lado?...

Sentía que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo... demasiados años... tratándolo poco amable... ocultándose tras el disfraz de la niña de carácter fuerte... poco femenina... y a veces pedante... ¿tiempo?... el jardín de niños... la primaria... hasta ahora, que en su ultimo año de Secundaria se encontraba...

Se resbaló en su asiento... dejó su cabeza echarse hacia atrás hasta que dio con el respaldo del pupitre. El profesor de Historia Universal estaba dando su clase acostumbrada y aburrida... más atento a lo que escribía en la pizarra para que sus alumnos copiasen que incluso a sus mismos alumnos. La última clase del día. Y Arnold seguía ahí... atento, escuchando al profesor... escribiendo incluso... y sin reparar en aquellos ojos que le observaban...

El timbre que resonaba auditivamente en la cabeza de todos los alumnos presentes al unísono en la secundaria, anunciaba el fin de todas las clases... y para la joven rubia... el fin, incluso... de todo.

Cuando la clase abandonó el aula, ella fue la ultima en salir...

Afuera, en el exterior, el cielo no evidenciaba rastro alguno de un sol brillante, parecía que hasta el cielo sabía a ciencia cierta del secreto pesar de la rubia Pataqui, a quien incluso parecía acompañarle.

No alcanzó el autobús a propósito... no deseaba ver a nadie e incluso le sorprendió que Fibby no le hubiese esperado para partir a casa... como antes... estaba segura que con tantas indirectas, había vencido la preocupación necia de Fibby... sin embargo eso le llegó a doler también, de alguna manera; así que caminó a casa, nuevamente como lo había hecho siempre... pero no pudo disfrutar abiertamente esta última vez.

No llegó de costumbre, directo a la cocina, pasó por el recibidor, mirando con cierta alarma las múltiples maletas de su familia, algunas otras valijas mas pequeñas y bolsas enromes con algunos objetos de la casa dentro. Sus maletas no estaban ahí, estaban en su habitación aún; pero al ingresar a ella miró con tristeza evidente como las paredes habían quedado desnudas, tanto de las cosas que habían estado colgando de ellas como del tapiz que la había cubierto... se quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que sintió una sacudida ferviente en el estómago: el retrato.

Se fue hacia el armario, todo vacío... se sintió una tonta... se había olvidado del retrato en el armario... seguramente Miriam había empacado todo esa mañana... _¿Pero el óleo?...¿Su preciado óleo que había terminado por reemplazar la adoración a una simple fotografía en un relicario?..._ el corazón le latía fuerte... _¿Y si lo habían descubierto?... ¿qué le habrían hecho al retrato?_

-¿Estas buscando esto hermanita? –preguntó una voz dulce desde la puerta, Olga estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con un bulto rectangular y delgado, envuelto en una manta, entre las manos... sin duda no pesaba demasiado. Helga sintió la sangre arder por instantes. Olga se percató del enfado en aquella sola mirada.-no lo he mirado... lo juro... pero como estaba a punto de caer en las manos de papá, crei que debias tenerlo en tus propias manos... –añadió Olga, con apuro y lo dejó sobre la cama y sonrió hacia Helga quien ya estaba sorprendentemente quitando el retrato y llevándose lo al pecho, mirando a su hermana con reproche y fastidio.

Olga también la observó, por un corto periodo de tiempo y sonrió, analizaba el rostro de Helga, sus facciones.

-eres bonita Helga... no deberías hacer esas expresiones... –dijo Olga, Helga frunció el ceño a la vez con sorpresa, su labio tembló un poco.

-deja de burlarte de mí... que no estoy para esto...-contestó Helga, agresiva en su hablar y a la vez un poco sonrojada.-¡vete de mi habitación¡-añadió, Olga no dejó de sonreírle y se alejó poco a poco, mas antes susurró.

-no me burlo... hermana... es verdad.

Helga respiró hondo y se dedicó a revisar su preciado óleo, intentando no prestar atención a lo ocurrido hace instantes.

-¡estulticias¡-exclamó para sí misma... aturdida. Mas pasados unos instantes, recobró una postura tranquila y seria, y susurró mirando el óleo.-aunque quisiera... no deseo extrañarte más...-aguardó unos instantes como si el chico plasmado en la pintura le contestase algo inaudible-... decidí-añadió tristemente.-... que tu jamás, de mis labios escucharas mis sentimientos... Arnold.-terminó, y con una mirada decidida, envolvió nuevamente el óleo y salió a la calle con él, en brazos.

Las calles estaban semivacías, caminó bastante hasta llegar al puerto, a lo lejos se miraba la pequeña isla en medio del lago... y ella se tendió en el suelo de madera colocando el óleo tapado a su lado, declinando sus pies hacia el agua que estaba debajo de ese suelo, desdichada, como jamás se había sentido en ese grado alguna vez en su existencia, como jamás creyó sentirse...

El atardecer pronto llegaría, o al menos eso evidenciaba aquel rojizo del cielo cuando el sol que había estado escondido tras las nubes grises y altas estaba llegando al tope con el horizonte... y ella permanecería ahí... sumida en un mar negro interior... casi podía sentir que faltaba poco para ahogarse y fue cuando su cabeza miró hacia abajo: un rostro.

El reflejo que le regalaba el agua no la hacía sentir mejor... ni siquiera estaba segura de haber sido lo suficientemente linda para gustarle alguien como Arnold... no era pelirroja, no era tan amable... ni mucho menor usaba trenzas ni falda a cuadros... pero era ella... ¿Qué podía hacer?...

No meditó nada. No valía la pena. Ella no sentía que fuese esa clase de persona.

Mas sus manos habían arrancado de su cabeza aquel infantil moño rosa y habían tirado la cinta al agua... quien la tragó lentamente... voraz, disfrutando, hasta que despareció hacia el fondo oscuro. El largo cabello como el trigo quedó libre, y sedoso de alguna forma, calló dispar sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole la cara con ayuda del soplo del viento y la brisa... la cabeza gacha, quizá con miedo de mirar al frente.

-es un hermoso atardecer... ¿no crees?... Helga...

La voz conocida resonó en sus oídos, florida, con un toque amable e incluso armonioso. Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron, pronto ella miró hacia su lado, un jovencito rubio de gorra azul estaba de pié y observaba hacia el horizonte atentamente, luego hacia ella. Sus ojos notaron aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica, y se ocultaron detrás de un tremendo asombro; pero intentó sonreír...

-¡Arnold¡

**Fin del capítulo primero**

**continuará...**

**Siguiente capítulo: Códigos de guerra...**

_**Hola: Me presento como Soley, me parece que nos estaremos encontrando por aki de ahora en adelante, por lo general escribo fanfiction de Anime/manga o Harry Potter, y decidí salirme de la rutina escribiendo este fanfic de Hey Arnold¡, ya que a pesar de ser cartoon supo atraparme como su fan y es por eso que hoy estoy intentando esto que espero os guste. Se llama como un libro que me gusta de Richard Bach , os lo recomiendo ampliamente.**_

_**Espero que mi trabajo les agrade, ya que las cosas no serán como parecen, ahora solo me queda agradecerles y pedirles como ultimo favor que me dejen un adorable review para saber para quien escribo y sus opiniones al respecto.**_

no se exactamente como se escribe el nombre si Phiby o Fibby o ninguna, y sobre el apellido de Helga (pataki o pataqui) agradecería sus correcciones. nn

_**Arigatou nn**_

_**Soley-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ilusiones

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

Capítulo dos: Códigos de Guerra antes del crepúsculo.

-¡¡¡Helga¡¡¡

Las exclamaciones provinientes de Olga resonaron como campanadas a un metro dentro de los oídos de la joven rubia, solo que estos gritos eran aun mas ensordecedores.

Pero si la agresividad poco evidente, antes, era ahora un poco mas realista ;asi como evidente era el disgusto ocasionado mas el despertar poco jubiloso de un largo sueño de pantalla negra que solo ha permitido descansar la mente de una colegiala poco feliz.

-¡¡Pero que demonios te sucede¡¡-exclamó ahora Helga con enfado, las venillas rojas se habían inflamado en sus ojos. Olga solo le miraba fijamente y de pié, también un poco jadeante. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, la rubia de cabello corto, señaló con el índice hacia el pequeño despertador, que igualmente se había quedado dormido en la mesita de noche de la joven menor de los Pataqui.

-mira... solo quiero que sepas que son las 8:40, has perdido una de tus clases, completita, creo que ayer te advertí que no volvería a despertarte... y sobre todo que no volvieras a apagar tu despertador.

-¡Yo no apágué en despertador¡ ¡Esa porquería ni siquiera sirve¡-La hermana mayor dirigió su mirar al despertador, lo tomó entre sus manos un poco brusco, y lo examinó;peracía que Olga tampoco habí ternido una buena noche, se encontraba aún vestida con la ropa de dormir, sobre sus pómulos se dibujaban unas ojeras cansadas además de sus cabellos de oro reflejado encontrándose mutuamente, dando jirines en si mismos, enredándose y desenredándose a cada ligera ventisca canadiense que por la ventana de cortinas abiertas y de vidrio delgado, ahora biaerta, irrumpía en la habitación, no pudiendo evitar lo que ahí tenía lugar en esos instantes madrugadores.

-¡¿cómo no va a funcionar?¡¡¡Le quitaste las baterías¡¡-arremetió Olga, como una perorata a su querida hermana.

-¡no lo he hecho¡-contestó Helga iracunda.Se levantó de la cama de súbito y se aguardó tras la puerta del baño privado de su habitación.

-¡¡te vas arrugar¡¡-exclamó Olga desde fuera.

-¡¡lárgate bruja¡¡-contestó Helga desde el baño. Olga salió de la habitación con el cejo aún fruncido, azotando la puerta.

La rubia Helga no recordaba con exactitud desde que momento la relación con su hermana había comenzado a ser inestable. Simplemente había sucedido, como quien de noche duerme y al amanecer encuentra los rayos del sol pegándole al rostro con intensidad sin siquiera haber notado el acontecer de sucesos. Se desparramó sobre el azulejo del baño sin darse cuenta, sentía aún pesados los ojos, tan pesados que podría quedarse dormida ahí mismo. Ya había acumulado cuatro retardos en el colegio Saint Uriel de Ottawa, sin siquiera haber cumplido medio semestre. Después de todo, había entrado al colegio con dos meses de retraso, y había algunos temas de los que no entendía ni papa y no era que le preocupara mucho, pero los exámenes se avecinaban y sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debía hacer; su relación con la gente de su grupo era penosa, desde el primer día en ese colegio había adoptado la extraña manía de ignorar a todo aquel amable espécimen a su alrededor que le dirigía una amigable palabra de saludo u recibimiento, y hací había sido lo que iba de su primer mes en Canadá, sin deseos de relacionarse con nadie, con deseos alucinógenos de mirar a Phoeby sentada en uno de los pupitres, animándola con sus anotaciones de clase, explicándole los temas antes vistos, y sobre todo brindándole su incomparable amistad.

¿Porqué demonios no pudo arreglar su situación con ella?

¿Cómo hasta este tiempo no reparó en su innegable deseo por mirarla de nuevo u siquiera escuchar su voz?

No era para más... desde aquella última vez en el último receso de clases en la Secundaria no.84... su voz no habría de palpitar jamás en algún recóndito sitio de su aparato auditivo.

Ya se había puesto el uniforme escolar quien sabe como, tan decaída se sentía que desfallecer en el sitio incorrecto podría haberle favorecido mucho a su persona, pero por desgracia, y mucho después de haberse metido el pan tostado con mantequilla a la boca y salir corriendo a toda prisa, retorciendo su sentido de viraje entre las calles, sin duda Olga había tenido la extraña razón de que en ese lugar no necesitaría la parada de autobús... y seguía preguntándose porqué.

Su cabello estaba oscilando en ondas constantes, fino y rubio, ligeramente brillante, ciertos lacios de oro sobresalían impares, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda aunque estavez, por alguna extraña razón inevitable, no se encontraba adornado como de costumbre con un moño rosa; y no reparó en ello hasta que se detuvo frente a las imponentes puertas del Saint Uriel (un nombre que sonaba muy raro y mal acomodado a su manera de ver, incluso desde el primer día en que leyó el enorme letrero en letras doradas sobre su cabeza), y fue justo entonces cuando su cabello estaba tan despeinado que acompañaba indudablemente el mal porte que de por si evidenciaba su rostro cansado, había olvidado atarse le cabello por las prisas.

-De todas formas ya se reían de mí antes...-se dijo a si misma malhumorada, se acomodó como pudo el cabello dentro de la parte posterior de su suéter rojo del uniforme, ocultándolo, avergonzada de cierta forma, mas luego se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se venturó a adentrarse cuando le abrieron las puertas con un poco de molestia.

-lo siento-dijo secamente al portero y se siguió de largo, mas una mano le tocó el hombro.

-debe esperar, tengo que llamar a su supervisor para que levante la indicada infracción.

-ja, lo dice como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.-bufó helga mas al parecer fue ignorada por qu el hombre no le contestó, se había alejado de ella, señalándole una banca entre las jardineras de la entrada, y ahí se dirigió ofuscada.

-quinto retardo-canturreó para sí y suspiró. Aún seguía sintiéndose extraña, tan ajena como al principio, le era tan difícil pensar que estaba lejos... tan lejos como nunca imágino de lo que le parecía parte de si... incluso tan parte de su corazón...

Entrecerró sus ojos y estos se habían comenzado a cristalizar tan de pronto que tuvo que pasar por su rostro la manga de su suéter. Había estado evitando a toda costa el llanto, cada vez que le sucedía se sentía una tonta, una débil, siempre recordando aquellos ojos negros y aquel cabello rubio despeinado...

Sin dudar seguía deseando algo desde aquel momento culminante en el ultimo atardecer que pudo observar desde le puerto, en su ciudad natal.

Y aquél fruncir de cejas se lo anunció, apretó sus puños con fuerza antes de quizá dejar divagar su mente hasta ese recuerdo y lo despejó como pudo, mirando al frente, erguida y ahora cruzando los brazos.

****

Los días trascurrieron con anfractuosidad interna y evidencial dentro del desolador baúl de sentimientos de la rubia. Paso tras paso, recuerdo tras olvido repentino, las memorias se sepultaban continuamente bajo escombros de rémora. Incluso había transcurrido ya el último día de Diciembre.

_Había sucedido una tragedia._ Si ella ahora pudiera llamarlo así. Y lo volvió a sepultar en el baúl de sus incesantes pesadillas, como si de la mas mínima de las travesuras se tratara. No se culpó, no se dejó culpar.

Tan pronto como la espuma del mar se desvanece sin dejar rastro alguno, tal como las hojas caen de las cúpulas antes verdosas cada otoño y como el invierno de pronto cubre de un blanco helante tanto las praderas lejanas como los escalones marmoleados de alguna catedral bizantina en algun remoto sitio de la tierra.

Tal como una marisabidilla envuelta en encajes oscuros y negras telas de terciopelo e incluso de piel de color de noche sin luceros que se recuesten sobre ella cada final de día; ella lustró sus cabellos del brillo mas intenso, del claro mas suave y de exquisito perfume misterioso su largo cuello sin rubor… trazó en sus labios la fina linea de la sangre tibia y sin grumos, y el suaeve tinte de las rosa acribilladas de artificial color azul aviolatado tiñió sin reparo en sus párpados; y se dejó salir al alba, fuera, después de unos cuantos días en su claustro.

-… lo he hecho… he sobrevivido.

Sus palabras fueron como un páramo, tan frías y a la vez tan llenas de gozo misterioso que eran capaces de desalentar al mas cruel de los asesinos a cometer su proxima atrocidad.

-me retaste… esta chica siempre acepta los desafíos… incluso hasta los mas detestables… no puedes burlarte de mí… -añadió con premura, en medio de las sombras, en el lugar de encuentro que semanas antes había visitado por vez primera.

-si-contestó una voz como si antes ya estuviese hablando vivamente con ella- supe que murió tu hermana…-añadió esa voz, a ella, un ser irascible por naturaleza, ahora en completa quietud y en esos instantes con el rostro un poco ensombrecido.

-no tiene nada que ver con ella…

-tengo razones para pensar que te pudo haber sido de ayuda… e incluso te has de haber visto humana cuando convenciste a aquellos policías de que ella estaba loca y que algunas veces encontrabas botellitas de veneno bajo su almohada; mi querida…

-no me llames con tantas confianzas porque podría golpearte hasta destrozar cada un de tus miembros y dejarte convertido en muñones sobre el suelo-contestó ella, apretando el puño derecho. Se escucharon pasos a su alrededor, aquel comentario parecía haber hecho levantarse a los protectores del chico con el que ella entablaba la platica.

-Saraz… cree que eres patética… nunca pensé eso… desde el día en que te conocí.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra…-contestó con evidencial sarcasmo.

-Helga… no tienes remedio.-el muchacho de voz suave salió a la luz portando en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica.-pero a pesar de tu poco pecho… creo que ese abrigo tan ceñido te sienta muy bien. Incluso diría que pareces una chica… con un atuendo de vampiresa pagana.

-no recuerdo pedir tu opinión. Ya que he cumplido… deseo de viva voz que me dejes en paz… tú y todos ellos. No tengo intención de seguir con esto, ni un minuto más.-contestó pacible y con el cejo fruncido, firme, rebelde, alerta.

-me parece que eso no es del todo correcto. Dejaremos de lado la misteriosa muerte de "Olga"-dijo el chico pronunciando con tenacidad y en un tono mas alto el nombre de la hermana, cosa que irritó a Helga-porque incluso veo que del todo te recuperaste con voráz rapidez… como si no fuera nada… como si se tratara de tu perro.

-es algo que no te importa… solo quería que supieras que esta es la última vez que os veo… después de esto no me han quedado ganas de volver a intentar tener amigos… la gente es una pura letrina de porquerías, no hay nada en ella mas que el deseo de herir.

-Saraz creía que la amistad que fuera te sentaría bien… que eras un ser cambiante y adaptado. Le gustaba tu cabello rubio.

-hablas como si ya no existiera.

El chico de voz suave sonrió, mostrando los dientes, ahora se había afilado los caninos de y tal forma que parecía la dentadura de una bestia humana. Quizá eso era.

-me gustas.-contestó él sin dar la menor importancia a lo dicho por la rubia. Ella se estremeció de cierta forma… sorprendida, no había sido tan doloroso a comparaión con las palabras de… aquel… ¿Quién era aquel?... ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?... temía recordar. Le causó asco el simple comentario.

-te odio.-contestó ella, aun así con asombro desmedido, cerró los ojos y suspiró como si estuviese rodeada de la mas infinita belleza, y luego parpadeó. Su mirada infantil había tomado otro tipo de espectro y lo había transformado, y transfigurado ante la mirada de Stetche… cuyos infinitos ojos pasivos y su piel morena se congelaron interiormente.

-no me llames… no me busques… lo dejaremos así. No volveré jamás.-ella dio la vuelta, inspirando cierto temor en su porte, en su mirada firme, su semblante incambiable. Estaba seca, completamente harta.

-te equivocas… querida…-las palabras se desvanecieron para los oídos de ella. Todo había sido tan rápido, como un torbellino, no, un huracán, que de pronto había arrasado con sus pocas ilusiones de despertar de un sueño pesado y estruendoso.

Había quedado al ire no solo las palabras, cuando cerró la puerta de esa oscura bodega al anochecer. Quería volver. Pero no tenía las fuerzas requeridas. Quizá si en un segundo entrara por la puerta del hogar que compartía con los Pataqui en la fría calle no.3 les encontraría destrozados sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Que patéticos. No habían siquiera reparado en que su hija menor había salido de su habitación por vez primera en muchos días…

Había terminado. Si, quizá había terminado la época en que las comparaciones eran insoportables, las luchas constantes de las mañanas, quizá ensombrecidamente se lo había buscado. Esa bruja. Esa bruja ya no estaba ahí ni en ningún lado… quizá el cadáver bajo tierra o no sabía… quizá escondido bajo la cama en una noche de tormenta.

Hadía descifrado aquellos códices… antiguos… quizá la misma matríz las había alimentado… pero eran seres de mundos abstractos y diferentes.

Esta historia no es para ti. No es para nadie. Es solo mía. Quien iba a decirlo.

…**continuará…**

_La vida entera puede estar conformada de ilusiones… las ilusiones de una vida que se hilan por si solas al destino pueden ser dañinas o simples sueños de los que un ser se recupera con el tiempo…_

Hola: este es el segundo capítulo, se´que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo… y como tengo mas fics, puedo tener tiempo para cada uno muy pocas veces, a veces en muchos meses.

Sobre el fanfic, puedo imaginar algunas caritas lindas en las que se ha parchado por si solo un signo de interrogación. Vaya, maldito anime. Creo esperar comentarios como "por ke pasaste de un hecho al otro con tanta rapidez sin darnos tiempo a respirar" o "¿Cómo esta eso de que olga murió?"… "¿Quiénes son esos personajes y de donde salieron"…"¡que diantres pasa aquí¡"… pues todo ABSOLUTAMENTE todo el relato es completamente intencional a tal grado que parezca una serie de relatos sucesivos de las vivencias de helga… inclusive que parezcan sueños fugaces de realidad… no se si logre transmitir esa sensación, de atar y atar cuerdas hasta que vuelvan a retomar su inicio. Y con ello empecé en el el primer episodio, al dejar al aire, como se pudieron dar cuenta, lo sucedido con arnold en el puerto. Perdonadme si esto es agobiante. Espero no desinterezarlos, pero por ahora no soy escritora de relatos de amoríos interminables y situaciones normales. Todas las preguntas, los sucesos al aire todo, tendrá su debida respuesta, una serie de cadenas, mientras practico los flashbacks… porque quizá la historia esté compuesta de ellos.

Gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
